christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas
|writer=Scott Peterson |release=December 2, 2011 |runtime=12 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=iTunes Amazon Instant Video Google Play Disney+}} "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (also known as "Phineas and Ferb's Family Christmas Special" on ) is the second and last Christmas episode of the Disney animated series Phineas and Ferb, produced in the show's third season (though it chronologically takes place before the events of the show's first Christmas special, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!). It premiered on the Disney Channel on December 2, 2011, right before the premiere of Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Synopsis Phineas and Ferb are lying under the oak tree in their backyard when Phineas comments that it's hot and suggests they should do something to cool off. When Ferb proposes a visit to Antarctica, Phineas turns it down and decides to instead host a traditional family-oriented Christmas Special that would be broadcast live on television. At that point, a whole television production crew arrives and begins broadcasting The 12th Annual Phineas and Ferb Christmas Special (as it is called), hosted by Wintobreath Toothpaste. Isabella soon shows up and says that her favorite part of the holidays is singing Christmas carols, and she then sings "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow". Candace then bursts in to find that Phineas and Ferb are hosting a Christmas Special. Upon noticing that the Christmas Special is live on TV, Candace sets out to bust Phineas and Ferb once again by calling Linda, who at the moment is shopping downtown. Candace tells Linda to look at the TVs in the stores that are displaying the special, but when Linda turns to look at the TVs, it switches to an advertisement for Wintobreath Toothpaste. Linda quickly remembers that they need toothpaste, thanks Candace and ends the phone call, much to Candace's frustration. Phineas then comments that Perry is missing. The scene shifts to Perry dropping into his lair where Major Monogram notifies Perry that Carl is busy appearing as an extra on "some Christmas special", so has no idea what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing right now and decides to send Perry in a blind mission against Doofenshmirtz. Perry salutes his boss before running off the screen. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees Phineas and Ferb's Christmas special on TV, which causes him to think that it is already Christmastime and that he needs to go get his Christmas decorations out already. After Doofenshmirtz finishes decorating, Perry shows up and Doofenshmirtz traps him in Christmas wrapping paper. Doofenshmirtz explains that he is behind on his Christmas shopping and has built a device called the Transportinator, which he will use to transport himself into the department stores while everybody else is looking for parking spaces (which he admits is more an example of him being unfair than an actual evil scheme). Back at the set of the TV special, Phineas tells Isabella that he's worried Perry won't be back in time for Christmas, even though he's well aware it's not actually Christmas ("Every family Christmas special needs a little false drama," says Ferb). The boys then get a visit from a special guest - famous singer Kelly Clarkson. Phineas asks her to sing, but she replies that she had nothing prepared, so Phineas tells her to just sit back and relax, saying that they would just have somebody else sing. Baljeet comes down the set's fake chimney and Phineas asks him to sing a song. Baljeet, saying that it was supposed to be a duet, starts singing "Good King Wenceslas" when Buford suddenly shows up, saying he was busy rewriting the lyrics so that the song is now about Buford receiving presents from Santa Claus. Baljeet complains that Buford is missing the point of the song, but Buford shows that he knows all about King Wenceslas before resuming his version of the song. After the two finish the song, Kelly Clarkson offers to sing, but Phineas tells her to sit back down and relax, saying he doesn't want to ask her to "work" on Christmas. Doofenshmirtz transports himself to the department store to do his shopping. When he goes to check out of the store with his shopping, he complains that the store has not put up their Christmas decorations. Just then, Perry hit the reverse switch on the Transportinator, bringing Doofenshmirtz back to his lair without his purchases. A small battle ensues where Perry hits the Transportinator several times with hardened fruit cake. Perry then jumps into the reactivated Transportinator, which beams him back to his home. Phineas, still upset that Perry's not there, decides to go ahead and open his presents anyway, and the first one he picks up turns out to be the present Perry ended up in after being shot by the Transportinator. Phineas, happy to see Perry again, declares "This is the best Christmas ever!", and everybody starts singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". After the song is over, the Transportinator transports the entire set of Phineas and Ferb's Christmas special, along with their audience, all the way back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Soon afterwards, Linda comes home, saying she was told the boys had done Christmas in July. Candace eagerly says that they had indeed done a Christmas special, but decides not to bust her brothers when she realizes the spirit of their idea, and says that it was actually kinda nice. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz meets Kelly Clarkson amongst the crowd of people who were transported to his lair and asks her to sing for him. Instead, though, the audience members notice the Transportinator is about to explode and rush out of the building, with Kelly Clarkson escaping via hang glider. As the episode ends, Doofenshmirtz shouts out "Curse you, Perry the Platypus, and to a lesser extent, Kelly Clarkson! Although, I do love her work..." Songs * "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" - sung by Isabella * "Good King Wenceslas" - sung by Baljeet and Buford * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" - sung by the cast All three of the song performances featured in the episode were previously featured on the album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Cast Note: Carl Karl, Gretchen, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly, and Irving Du Bois appear, but do not have speaking parts. Milly, Ginger Hirano, and Katie also appear as backup singers for "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow". See also * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas ** The episode's transcript * Disney Wiki: A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas * * * Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:2011 releases Category:Christmas in July